


One With The Nargles (Pt. 2)

by Nerd_394



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_394/pseuds/Nerd_394
Summary: Luna and Neville find themselves in troubled waters, drama, and many other obstacles. Dreams come true and enemies are made. ENJOY!





	One With The Nargles (Pt. 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do note that both Lysander and Lorcan will have the surname Longbottom along with Luna.

Luna lay sleeping silently as the clock ticked, but Neville couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he was to have such a wonderful woman in his life. As midnight came around Neville finally fell into a very light sleep, barely dreaming. He woke to the smell of bacon and porridge, and walked downstairs to a delicious breakfast with his beautiful wife.  
"How did you sleep? I dreamt of Nargles!", Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.  
"I didn't sleep well, but I am so happy we are finally together!", Neville said after a spoonful of porridge.  
"Yeah, me too!", Luna said, ignoring the first part of Neville's statement.  
"So where do you want to go on a honeymoon?"  
"Oh, I think we should go to Romania to look for Nargles!", Luna exclaimed happily. Neville agreed to that, and so the newly wed's left for Romania.  
They apparated first to Transylvania, where there have been numerous sightings of Nargles, though they had never been proven true. When they arrived, they set up a tent, which was enlarged by magic, and settled down. After a nice nap, they had a large snack of pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, and butterbeer. Feeling they had better burn off some of those calories, they decided to go on a hike through the green woods, looking for any sign that a Nargle was near. They didn't find anything, but Luna didn't give up hope, saying that they would look again tomorrow and that they had plenty of time before Neville had to go to Hogwarts as the new Herbology teacher and be the Head of Gryffindor house! Neville was so excited, finally feeling that he would be accepted for who he was as a professor.  
"There are so many places to look, they could be anywhere!", Luna said hopefully.  
"Yeah, yeah, we'll find them,", Neville responded, not as hopefully as Luna, though.  
Neville really wanted to be able to make Luna's dreams come true, he loved her, why wouldn't he want everything for her? He wanted their honeymoon to be perfect, but nothing could be perfect. Neville would try his hardest to satisfy Luna, he would try no matter what got in his way. He suddenly leaned towards her and kissed her on the cheek. She turned towards him and lifted her hand to his cheek, she leaned in for a kiss, but there was rustle in the woods. Luna looked in the direction of the noise. There was another rustle and a man burst out of the sea of gray, brown, and green.  
"Rolf?", Luna asked, not losing the dreaminess in her tone.  
"Luna! Thank god! I've been looking for you, where were you yesterday? I assumed you would be at your dads place, but even he wasn't there!"  
"Um, Rolf, I was at a wedding."  
"What? Who's wedding?"  
"Mine!", Luna said happily.  
"What?! Who's the lucky man?", Rolf asked in a jealous tone (This gave Neville great satisfaction).  
"Neville! He proposed with a special ring that had a Nargle feather AND it was studded with diamonds!"  
"What? No, no, no, we belong together, not you and Neville!"  
"I love him, and he loves me,", Luna said, frowning for the first time in a very long time.  
"But-"  
"We are not a thing Rolf, I'm with Neville!"  
"But, but... WHAT THE HECK?! WE ALL KNOW THAT THE ONLY TRUE COUPLE HERE IS YOU AND ME, YOU AND ME!", Rolf shrieked. Luna staggered backward in shock, grabbing Neville and hiding behind him.  
"Leave, please Rolf, please leave,", Luna said weakly.  
"YOU THINK IT'S, IT'S OKAY TO LEAVE ME LIKE THAT?", Rolf screamed.  
"You left me, Rolf, I loved you, but now I love Neville! Now LEAVE!", Luna said bravely, steping out from behind Neville.  
Rolf opened his mouth to argue, but Luna had already whipped out her wand. She flicked her wrist and shouted "STUPEFY" and knocked out her former lover, Rolf Scamander. Luna was in tears, and Neville rushed over to her. She looked him in the eye and fell into his arms, crying out of fear and sadness. Neville squeezed her shoulder.  
They didn't have any luck in finding Nargles over the rest of their honeymoon, but Luna didn't lose hope, believing that she would one day find the Nargles. About two weeks before Neville started at Hogwarts, they got some pretty exciting news.  
They had gone to St. Mungo's because Luna had been feeling under-the-weather and had a horrible stomach ache. They had waited hours to find out what the problem was, and they were surprised to see it was a good thing.  
"We ran some tests and we found that Luna is two months pregnant with twin boys."  
Neville sat in shock for a minute, before hugging Luna who was just as shocked. They celebrated all night with friends and family. Xenophilius was so excited to be a grandfather and Luna and Neville couldn't wait to be parents. Luna already had ideas for the kids names, but was stuck between four each. It was a tricky process, but they eventually settled on Lysander and Lorcan, two very unique names that would easily stand out in a crowd. The next week was normal, but the last week before the start of term was exotic. Neville and Luna were eating breakfast when there was a relatively loud knocking on their door. Wondering who it was, Luna got up and asked who it was... no response, she asked again... no response. She decided to just open the door, and Rolf was standing there in a suit and tie. He looked into her eyes and leaned forward, trying to kiss her, but Luna was to fastshe dodged out of the way and shut the door on him. He banged and banged on it, but neither Neville nor Luna would open it. "LUNA! PLEASE OPEN UP! I LOVE YOU LIKE NOBODY ELSE! NEVILLE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU, BUT I DO!", Rolf screamed, Neville could hear he was crying. "No Rolf, I'm sorry, I love Neville, and even if I didn't, I would still have to stay, well, I would choose to stay for his sake AND mine." "PLEASE?!", Rolf sobbed. Luna opened the door, "Don't kiss me please!" "Okay, okay..." "Are you okay?", Neville asked in a tone of deepest despising. "What? Oh, oh, yeah." "Please come sit down, Rolf, Neville will get some crumpets, and I'll make some mint tea!" "Sure, sure. Um, Luna?", Rolf sat down. "Yeah? What is it?", said Luna, who was heating up some mugs and tea. "Why wouldn't you leave Neville? We can be together, you and me, we would make the perfect couple!", Rolf asked seriously. "Well, I wasn't feeling to good in the stomach two weeks ago, so we went to St Mungo's and well, we found that I am-" "Your what?", Rolf interrupted. "Well, you see, I'm pregnant." "WHAT?" "With twins, two boys, Lysander and Lorcan!" "WHAT?!" Neville and Luna kicked Rolf out when he became to much, and enjoyed a nice walk, but soon realised that he was following their every step. This creeped them out, so they decided to stay at home, despite Luna feeling bad for him. Luna went looking for Nargles in the near woods the next day while Neville got his things ready for school. When Luna got home she said that she had met Rolf and he had tried to kidnap her, but she petrified him. At this, Neville and Luna decided to stay home the rest of the week for safety, but that didn't shake off the feeling of helplessness in Luna after the attempted kidnapping. Luna regained her normal dreamy personality after a couple of weeks, but that didn't stop her from being cautious. The next four months past normally, Luna had regular checkups with a doctor at St. Mungo's and Neville taught Herbology and came back for the holidays. Rolf wasn't seen until Luna was seven months pregnant. He showed up at Gringotts when Luna was picking up some money. After he had picked up some gold he stopped Luna to talk. "Luna?" "Rolf! Please, I'm going home now, bye!" Rolf squeezed her shoulder, "Luna, please, I just want to talk." Luna looked him in the eye skeptically, but nodded. "Listen, um, I noticed that your pregnant, but, um, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about, about when I tried to, um, to kidnap you, er, sorry." "Oh no, I don't mind! I was sad when you left me and I missed you, but I found love in Neville, and now we're having twins. Don't worry!", Luna's face lit up. Rolf looked shocked, "Er, can we still be friends?" Luna nodded, "Sure!" The two hugged and bid each other good day. Luna wrote to Neville telling him what had happened. Neville recieved the letter, and was pleased to see that Luna was happy and that Rolf didn't hurt her. He realized he hadn't finished grading the quizzes he'd given today. He restarted grading, still thinking about his wonderful wife.

Luna and Rolf met each other in Diagon Alley several times before the Easter Holidays, when Neville came home, at this point Luna could give birth at any moment. Luna and Neville played chess and Exploding Snap while they waited for their little bundles of joy. One day after Neville went back to Hogwarts, Luna woke with a huge pain in her stomach, and realised that she was going into labor. Neville was informed of Luna and left immediatly, arriving at St. Mungo's just in time. Lysander and Lorcan Longbottom lay in their parents arms, sleeping hapily, unaware of their parents joy. Luna's father arrived t say hello to Lysander and Lorcan, and left only because it was late. The next day an unexpected somebody arrived.  
The door opened and Rolf walked in. He smiled, and, shockingly, Neville smiled back with Luna.   
"I heard about Lysander and Lorcan! Congratulations, both of you!", He said smiling at them both joyfully.  
"Thank you Rolf, thank you."  
It was at that moment that Neville realized that he had no reason to dislike Rolf, he was human, just like Neville and Luna and Lysander and Lorcan. It was at that moment that a friendship was made between Neville and Rolf. It was at that exact moment that Neville knew that Rolf was his friend, and that it wasn't just him and Luna that were with the Nargles, it was Rolf too! It was at that very moment that they all became one with the Nargles.


End file.
